


Human

by lolitystories



Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitystories/pseuds/lolitystories
Summary: Rescued from a slave market, Hebi is a hybrid woman, half human, half reptile. When she meets Heat, she feels that her life can finally begin, she has animalistic desires but also wants to learn how to be more human. But what difference is there really between animals and us?
Relationships: Heat (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Wire (One Piece/Original Male character(s)
Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883590
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! This is one of my stories that I translated in English, so I hope you enjoy it ^^ French is my native language, so sorry for some mistakes, I stay tuned in the comments.   
> Some passages in this story may be uncomfortable for some people, I also specify that there will be lemons not to specify it in each chapter, but I already class it mature. This is the first time I post a story on AO3, so I hope it's okay ^^ On this, I wish you a good read!

What really separates man from animal ? Is it our clothes ? Our word ? Anything you can compare to them ? Honestly ... I find us ironic and hypocritical. How many times have we killed or let our instincts speak rather than our reason ?

Unlike us, animals do not create weapons to kill each other and have no money, which arouses in a thousand and one lusts ... They know how to stop and provide only for their needs.

So tell me ... If we are such an advanced species ? Why am I in this cage, cut off from the world ? Marked as cattle with this slave mark on the back. Is it because of my difference ? Because I am a woman ?

The navy is supposed to protect us but remains silent in the face of such acts !?

Through the bars of my cage, I observe them, these men dressed in white who take themselves for angels when they are demons.

One of them looks at me furiously with a whip in his hands. They wanted to use me as a "toy", unfortunately for them, I am what is called a hybrid.

My mother was human and my father was a monster man. We were captured when I was only six years old, my dad tried to divert the attention of the navy, so that my mother and I could flee. Villagers denounced where we were hiding and I was separated from her too. Her only crime was to falling in love with a "monster", they said ...

My piercing green eyes watched the celestial dragon I had injured in the face by breaking his helmet. I am a reptile woman, I can live in water but also on dry land. These pigs had waited until I was big enough to be sold, which is more like a sexual thing.

I knew what it cost me to directly attack one of them, death. But ... I preferred that rather than dreaming of a freedom that I would never know, a sun that I would no longer see ...

In fact, I was suicidal, without even realizing it, I always made sure to put myself in a dangerous position only to feel something, I wanted to be harmed ... Who knows, maybe I was wrong, maybe I deserved this punishment. Why would a mistake of nature like me have the right to have happiness ?

It is only an ephemeral thing, which disappears as soon as it has come.

"Ooh ! Hebi ! What did you think you were doing !? "

Finally ... The moment may have come ... I heard the door of my cage open and I closed my eyes. There was a deaf noise during which I remained motionless. My gaze met that of a white haired man, a pirate ?

"Go away while the way is clear ! You are all free ! "

What ? What did he say? ... Before I understood, he grabbed my arm tightly and threw me out of the cage as the marines arrived.

The auction to which I was going to be sold had turned into chaos, people had rebelled against the celestial dragons !? Impossible ... Among all this chaos, my eyes fell on the exit, the door was wide open !

I took support on my back legs twisting my tail to propel myself up the stairs, the emerald scales of my skin began to sparkle when coming into contact with the sunlight. Heat !

And that feeling between my toes ... Grass ?

The cannon noises and the cries no longer existed around me. I hadn't seen the world for so long ! The salty smell of the nearby sea, the song of birds, the fresh air ...

I started to jump, happy, pushing little animal cries. My tail waggled without being able to control it.

"Where do you think you're going like this, Hebi !? I'm taking you back to your master !"

A cry of pain escaped from my throat, a point necklace had just been hung around my throat, with each movement, the steel points seeped into my skin, making me bleed. As if that were not enough, my executioner raised his whip, ready to give me the punishment I deserved. He was furious, the mysterious pirate had knocked him out, making his nose bleed and he had also lost a tooth.

"You're just a slut! Go ahead ! Say it ! "

" I... "

"Don't make me repeat! "

He brandishes his weapon and I threw myself on the ground, withdrawing into myself despite the pain of the collar waiting for him to beat me to death. However, I would have had a taste of freedom before that ... It's good. I would like nothing more.

And again, there was this noise ... The white haired pirate had saved me again ?

"You ... Are you a monster too !? How can you... "

My executioner was terrified. Before him was a man, much taller than me, with blue skin. He had caught the whip with his bare hands. He didn't respond to the man who was about to kill me and just opened his mouth.

Flames come out, consuming this man who had bruised me so many times ... I saw his body melt, I heard his cries begging and asking for forgiveness. Of all the reactions I could have had ... I laughed.

So ... What is it like to beg and see that it doesn't stop even if the suffering is unbearable !?

I was not happy, or sad, just broken inside and I knew that nothing could ever fix that.

Little by little, the braising pan ended. I did not move anymore, to go where ? To do what ? It would be the same everywhere anyway ...

I didn't say anything when the blue-skinned pirate leaned towards me to detach my necklace, he then wiped away a tear that had run down my cheek. This man ... He seemed sad, nevertheless, there was something in his eyes, something that I had seen only once, in the look of my mother before losing her. Worried ?

His arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up. It was hot ... The heat. It was no longer like the floor of my cell, it was not the cold of winter which penetrated through the bars of my window ... No, it was ... Pleasant ?

"Your name is Hebi ?"

He's voice was hoarse and soft, I had heard many male voices, but never one so soft.

"No ... This is the nickname I was given so that I forgot my name. And it worked ... I don't know what my name is anymore. "

He clicked his tongue, as if he seemed pissed off.

"Do you know how to fight ?"

"I know how to defend myself. It's in my genes anyway, I'm a predator."

I heard him nod before another man he seemed to know came up to us. He had a cape on his head and a strange stick in his hands ...

"Heat, I'm not sure the captain accept ..."

Heat ? This name suited him well. His eyes rested on me again and he tightened his grip around my frozen body.

"She knows how to fight, she will make a good recruit. "

"If you say so ... The pacifistas have been defeated, we must quickly return to the ship before it is impossible to leave the island."

Heat nodded there and followed his companion, I felt my eyelids close as a strange ship began to be visible in the distance. This heat ... I felt safe there ...


	2. Chapter 2

_What amused them the most ... I think it was my squeaks, resembling those of a dog when I was afraid. With each lash, my muscles tightened, blood flowed on his back ... I stood on tiptoe, arms hanging._

_"Come on Hebi ... You know I like it when you defend yourself ..."_

_His tongue passed over my wounds, licking the blood in amusement._

_"That's why ... You are my favorite. "_

_" Pee... "_

_At first confused, the man who tortured me quickly understood that I was peeing on him. He had kept me chained all day, without the possibility of doing my business. Furious he grabbed my legs and pulled them, I howled in pain. I was almost suspended in the air by his pointed chains on my wrists, if he continued ..._

_"You're just a slut! Say it ! "_

_"I'm a bitch ..."_

_"Stronger, HEBI! "_

_I repeated his dirty words over and over until he released my wrists, I fell on the wet floor, naked, in my tears ..._

_"As a punishment, you will not eat this evening and you will clean that up for me !" You are not the only one using this cell ... "_

_I will always remember the first time I met him ... It was also the day I lost hope of living._

_I had just been captured by the hunters, I was in the company of other children who, like me, were afraid of what was going to happen to them. Many of them could already read and write, but I did not. They spoke and said words that I did not understand, my father could not speak like humans, so my mother got into the habit of communicating with him through sign language. And that's what she also did with me. From time to time, she tried to teach me a few words about her world that I could remember. However, I saw in her eyes that she didn't want to have anything to do with her species anymore._

_"Everything going to be okay? Do not be afraid. "_

_Among the tears and tears, a man, a teenager, tried to calm the children. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had an angel smile and gave off something intoxicating ... It's a tragic story, isn't it ? The first man I fell in love with was a slave, just like me._

"So she's the one Wire talked about ?"

A loud, gruff voice came out of my sleep.

"Captain, she is still weak. It was a..."

"I can see the mark on her back. She has seen worse I am sure, if she is not able to prove something to me it would be better to kill her. "

I shivered and opened my eyes to the word "kill."

"Cap ..."

"You have always been a heart, heat, so you don't see, she only has two options, either she has the will to live, or she is already dead inside ..."

By standing up on all fours, I put myself in defense positions, my tail at the pointed end, stood in front of me like a weapon.

Quickly, I analyzed the room where I was, it was all white, there were injured beds and people ... It was then that I noticed that my arm had been pierced, by a strange needle. Angry, I grabbed the tube with my teeth before tearing it from my wrist.

"My equipment ! I hope she will not remain captain, because it is the last time that I treat her ! "

Howled a man with furious glasses, he was tall too and had a long brown beard. The one who seemed to be the captain laughed as he approached me. Why were all men so tall ? This one made me think of bad memories, it smelled of blood, metal and alcohol ... Two of its perfumes made me want to vomit.

I finally noticed the pirate who had helped me. He was leaning on the door of the room and seemed slightly tense.

"Good ... So half portion. What exactly can you do ?"

Asked the redhead once he finished laughing, one of his hands approached me, as I was always on my guard, I created a ball in my throat it turned green. I then spit it out, an acid ball passed right next to the face surprising him and the other two men. The doctor shouted again, looking at an empty bed which now had a hole in the middle.

"I don't like being touched ..."

I said terrified as I watched the pirate's smile grow.

"Looks like we found a strong head ... I like that. But it is not enough to have a beautiful mouth in the new world. Why would I take you in my crew ?"

"Because ... I want to kill, all the celestial dragons. "

_For you I could have sacrificed everything without the slightest doubt ..._

_He made me laugh, he made me forget my days of captivity. For the first time ever, I wanted to do everything to please someone. I was afraid, because all the other children avoided me, the humans told tales about my species, they said that we were man-eaters, that at the full moon, we went crazy and much more unfounded myths._

_I didn't mind not having friends. I would escape alone if necessary, I was strong enough to escape his slave traders. My parents taught me how to fight ! Little by little, we were sold to celestial dragons, I took advantage of each conversation, each word I heard to learn. Others told me I was crazy and learning to behave like a human would not help me run away._

_"Hebi-chan?"_

_I jumped. It was that boy again. Of all the children, he was the only one who did not run away from me. He touched my hair and my scales with the greatest fascination. Already three years, three years that we lived like animals and him ... He always smiled, he explained to me the words that I did not understand, he was so cute, so nice... What was that feeling ? I just wanted to be by his side, do whatever he told me, nothing more mattered to me ... He started calling me "Hebi-chan ..." He said it was a way of saying woman snake. I love it, just because it was him._

_"If you want to be more human ... You should cut your claws, you're scary like that."_

_"Tell me ... do you like humans ?"_

_" Yes. Pretty humans. "_

_"If ... If I were human, would you love me ?"_

_He turned around and looked at me with a smile on his lips, he held out his hand to me and helped me to stand up. I was standing on my hands, my mother always told me that I had a choice, to stand or ..._

_"Use our legs Hebi, you haven't have paws. "_

_" Legs... "_

_"Hide your teeth when you speak and straighten your back."_

_I did what he said before I suddenly fell to the ground. He sighed and sat down next to me again._

_"We can never be together if you don't try harder Hebi."_

_"I ... I will improve I would be ..."_

_"Normal ? "_

_" Yes ! I would be normal ! "_

_Deep down, I knew I should have been less naive but ... I was so afraid of giving up. So I said nothing, I was a little girl with no bearings, a little girl who thought that love consisted in making people happy. Every day, he took notes on me, he learned more about my powers and my weaknesses. I did everything to learn to be normal and one day ... He told me about his plan, a plan to flee far from here, both of us._

Before I understood, a large mechanical hand had surrounded me and brought me to the bridge. We were in the middle of the ocean ...

My sixth sense warned me at the last second, I got up to jump away from the blades aimed at me. Did he really intend to kill me !?

"Look, here are the terms of the contract, if you can ever touch me once. You will be part of the crew, you must obey me and you must never act without my authorization. "

" ... To obey ? ... unless I kill you before. "

Kid licked his lips and rushed towards her, thanks to her tail, Hebi jumped to dodge his attack and sent a jet of acid. The captain protected himself with his arm wrestling and drew bullets from his fingers. All the men were surprised when they saw that the reptile woman had caught them with her teeth, her jaw grinding them before spitting them out.

"That's all you can..."

Hebi could not finish her sentence, she was suddenly pressed to the ground by chains.

"You speak woman, but you do not act. "

_Women ?_

Kid's footsteps came dangerously close to her as she squirmed, trying to bite what was holding her down. Feeling trapped, Hebi cried out in rage and swung her legs and feet back and forth.

"What is it woman ? Are you going to cry? "

_Women ? Women !?_

Once crouched in front of her, Kid took her chin between his fingers, looking at her with his red eyes. There was no murderous urge in his eyes, one would rather say ... That he wanted to play, to provoke her !

"So is this where your revenge ends ? You don't want to make them regret what they did to you, you don't want to ... Make them suffer ? Or they have already taken all that you are, from you ... "

" What am I ? "

"What are you woman ? "

Hebi groaned, her pupil changed shape and her whole body was covered with black, she pulled on her shackles, until her limbs bleed. Her canines came out as she smiled at Kid.

"I am not a woman."

Hebi transformed and became a snake. Before Kid reacts she whistled and rushed to the bridge to dive into the ocean.

All the men rushed to see if they saw it.

"Captain ! She does not rise to the surface ! "

"Well too bad she ..."

Kid observed his mechanical arm, something was twisted around his fingers ... The captain released all the metal on the ground and widened his eyes by observing a tiny lizard on his hand which looked at him.

" Touch. "

Said the young woman resuming her human form, her scales covered her naked body but most of the pirates had a bloody nose. Hebi had been naked so many times, nudity was not something that bothered her, and she also didn't know it shouldn't be done in front of a group of men.

"I think she won captain."

Said a masked man putting a coat over Hebi's shoulders.

"How did you do it ?"

"Well ... I dived in the water, I changed into a crocodile and I went around the ship to go back up while everyone was looking for me and after that I transformed myself again to enter your arms. "

"Can you transform in any reptile ?"

Hebi's head changed to a snake before it returned to normal.

"What's your name ?"

Hebi looked at the floor and rubbed her feet against each other. She didn't want to be called "Hebi", it was her slave name, but she had no other ...

"Iris. "

Said Heat, advancing towards his superiors.

"Did you want her to join the crew ? So you're going to have to deal with it. Make sure she respects the rules and train her, she lacks techniques. "

Said Kid grabbing the girl by the shoulders and throwing her on Heat who caught her at the last moment.

"Yes captain. "

Heat had taken me to what seemed to be the place where he was cleaning the laundry, he was looking through several outfits before handing me a long shirt. Since we had left the bridge, he had not dared to look at me.

"Are you afraid of me too ?"

"What ? "

"Why don't you look at me ? "

"Because ... you're naked. "

" So what ? "

A slight redness appeared on the pirate's cheeks before he answered.

"You don't know, do you ?" You must not show yourself naked in front of someone ... It's something personal ... "

"Ah well ? ... Yet I saw people who ..."

"Everyone has their reasons ! Yes, there was people who can be naked but not on a boat surrounded by men. "

I nodded before putting on the garment.

"You told the captain that my name was Iris ... why did you say that ?"

"You told me you didn't like your old name and then ... I found your eyes to be very pretty."

" My eyes ? "

"Yes ... Iris, like the ones in your eyes. "

My tail started to wag, I liked this new name. Heat seemed to notice and wanted to put a hand on my head but hesitated.

"...You don't like to be touch, right ?"

"Do you want to hit me ?"

"What !? No ! I wanted to stroke your hair."

"Petting ?"

Heat raised his hand again, I followed him with my eyes and I trembled when he put his fingers in my hair. Very slowly, he slipped them into my locks ... It was nice.

This moment was ruined when my stomach began to gurgling. Heat laughed.

" You are hungry ? Come on, Killer must have kept some leftovers. "

" I love to eat. "


	3. Chapter 3

The pirates were silent, watching their new comrade. The reptile woman was crouching on a chair in the kitchen. A bowl of hot soup was in her hands. Between her lips escaped part of the liquid, while her mouth made a noise, while sucking. Even when the bowl was empty, she licked the object as if she would never have the chance to taste it again.

"Mmm ... I can't wait to see what she's going to do when she realizes that this is just the entrance."

Said Killer, rubbing his beard with amusement.

Another dish arrived in the great hall. The cabin boys and lower level pirates ate lunch as a group while Kid, Heat, Wire and Killer were seated on a large table at the back of the room. Iris was seated near the youngest recruits, a young boy by the name of "Len" seemed to be already attached to the little news, showing her how to use the cutlery she was using the wrong way.

The new tray they received was filled with meat, the smell of which already made Iris salivate. Her hands went to a chicken leg but a man grabbed it before. He was tall and sturdy, with a large curly beard.

"You're going to have to be faster."

Iris spat on him as she pulled out her fangs and startled the men around her.

"Iris."

She straightened her back and looked at Killer who was standing behind her with a pink apron and a ladle in hand.

"There is enough for everyone, these are your comrades you must not do that."

"Comrades ? ..."

Her piercing eyes fell on the pirates who watched her, some with fear, others with anger. She looked at her claws and hid them under the table.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter, look !"

Said Len sharing his meat with her, he had a big smile on his lips. His hair was green and he had golden eyes, almost shiny, but what made him adorable were his little freckles.

Iris smiled at him and felt his cheeks blush.

"Thank you."

Killer sighed and returned to the kitchen, watching the young woman.

"Treat someone like a monster and he will become one ... But treat him like a human and ..."

"Killer-san ! She ate everything !"

"Sorry..."

The ladle in the hand of the masked man almost broke. If she had the same appetite as Kid's, he preferred to resign.

"Well ... These clothes are for the last woman who set foot here, it should be fine."

Informed Killer by handing the clothes to Heat.

"I can not do it."

"It was you who wanted her to join the crew, you have to show her how the shower works."

"Can't the doctor do it ?"

"He is repairing the damage she has caused."

"Killer you ..."

"See you tomorrow."

Without another word, the blonde disappeared leaving Heat and Iris in front of the bathroom door. All the men had already washed in order to leave the room free for the young lady.

"Bath ?"

She asked completely innocent. For several years, she had taken cold showers, with a water jump when her master needed her to be clean or her smell repelled him. She did not remember many things in her life before slavery, the love of her parents and more ... If she had to pass by her former home, Iris knew that she would be unable to recognize it.

When she entered the warm and humid room, her claws protruded from her feet so as not to slip.

"You are not going to fall."

"But it slips."

"You have to walk slowly, one step at a time"

Iris nodded and walked to the large bathtub, she watched Heat blushing, he turned around and waited for her to take off her clothes and entered the water which luckily hid her body well thanks to the bubbles.

The pirate helped her to clean her hair which resumed a pretty shiny color, while the snake woman had fun with the bath water.

"Look Heat I'm old !"

She said showing her crumpled fingers, which made him laugh. However, he frowned, noticing all the marks on her skin. More or less deep cuts, recent hickeys, whip marks ... It is not that Heat did not like violence, he was not in this crew for nothing, on the other hand ... Why is everyone always attacked those who were different.

Passing the glove near Iris' shoulders and neck, the young woman laughed.

"No! Not here, it tickles!"

Heat was surprised, she had a loud, sharp laugh, her cheeks took on a soft pink hue and her eyes were shining, and in this bath ... She looked even prettier.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm sensitive to that level ..."

To make him understand, she lifted her hair and discovered small slits resembling green gills.

"This is what allows me to breathe underwater when I'm not an animal. My masters had a lot of fun with it and it's the only place where they couldn't hurt me because I can pass away."

"From an attack on your neck ?"

Iris nodded.

"It is the weak point of my species ..."

She said, lowering her hair. Heat knew that she had just revealed very sensitive information about herself, she was starting to open up and he was going to do everything so that she was no longer afraid of feeling exposed. His hand rose again to touch her neck very gently, she smiled and the pirate could then feel them. Her little gills which opened and closed gently above his fingers, the pirate was so captivated by his discovery that he did not notice that the bubbles had started to disappear.

Iris wrapped herself in a towel and looked at her new clothes, she was intrigued for one of them.

"What is that ?"

"Um ... support ... it's for your chest."

Iris put it on and Heat tied it behind her back. The young woman tugged slightly, it was not her size and it hurt. It was just to hide her chest but Iris found it really unpleasant.

The dormitory was full of bunks and hammocks, Len motioned to Iris, he has made her bed. Iris thanked him by licking his cheek, which made the boy blush.

"It's okay Len, you can go to bed."

Said his superior, helping the reptile woman to settle down. Like a cat, she pressed her hands on the mattress and curled up in a ball while purring before curling up under the duvet.

"Good night Iris."

Said Heat stroking her hair.

"Good night..."


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, beast noises woke up the pirates, one of them lighting a candle and they saw Iris who was panicking and fighting against her pillow or at least what was left of it, she seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare .

_"Tim? ... TIM! Where are you !?"_

_The young man had offered her to escape together ... Once the guards dozed off, Iris had broken the chains without problem with her fangs, Tim had then unlocked the door of their cell by stealing the keys from a guard a few hours before . The rest of the plan was more complicated, to escape from the island on which they were captive, they needed a map. This card would be their exit to be able to bypass the various checkpoints where the guards were placed._

_"Tell me Hebi ... If I were in danger of death ... Would you come to save me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No ... Let me think ... If I'm about to die, would you live for me. Would you continue to belong to me?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"So tell me everything about you, I have the impression ... that our relationship is not true, that you are lying to me ..."_

_"No! I would never lie to you! You are ... You are my reason to live."_

_"So tell me ... Reveal me the secret of your kind."_

_"But my mom ..."_

_"I knew you didn't love me."_

_"My neck ... It's my neck. The slightest injury can kill us but it is also ... The secret of our power. Blood can make me mad ... If I absorb one large amount through my gills, I become... I become a ... "_

_"A beast ?"_

_"Yes... And I can no longer control myself."_

_"Your primary instinct takes over then... Interesting."_

_Something happened when she and Tim were separated and he called for help. Hebi was already outside, the fresh air stretched out her arms, all she had to do was run. But she turned around._

_Following the cries of the man with whom she had fallen in love, Hebi arrived in a dark, unlit room. Her heart was almost about to stop when she no longer heard Tim's screams, was he? ..._

_A light came on, then another and another ... The room in which Hebi found herself was filled with tanks with a blue luquid inside, but the one in front of her was red._

_"Tim?"_

_Asked the young woman watching the boy stand above her in the company of several elegant men and a celestial dragon with a drop hanging from his nose._

_"Sorry sweetie, I got captured ... However ... They offer us a deal."_

_"Deal ?"_

_"See the vats over there? They want you to dip in the red one."_

_"The red one ?"_

_"Hebi ... You said you would do everything for me, right?"_

_"Yes I ... But ... You also love me, don't you? ..."_

_"HEBI! Do what they say it's an order!"_

_The snake woman jumped but walked to the tank above her, her body trembled and she started to panic. That smell was ..._

_Blood..._

_"Did you say you loved me? Then prove it, save me ..."_

_And that's how she dived, the last thing she saw was Tim's smile when blood spilled around her body._

_"Desire becomes capitulation, capitulation becomes power. Love is only an illusion my pretty darling, when we love someone, we want him and well... She gives herself completely to the other, she doesn't is more than a pawn in my hands. I'm a future slave-breaker trained by my father. My job is to make things like you become incapable of thinking for themselves. And you my darling ... You just gave me the key to creating the best weapon in the world. "_

_The blood in Hebi's gills awakened her primary instinct, her hunting instinct. She needed ... to kill._

_She was no more than a shadow of herself, she was caught by forceps and plunged into the second tank, the blue. This contained the first element of sea stone, a sufficient dose to knock out a pirate carrying demon fruit. Hebi's body was now able to diffuse a poison composed of the weak point of the pirates._

_"Well done Tim ... This little girl is promised to a big future. Her father was considered as the king of her tribe."_

_"Oh ... So since all this time I have been with a princess?"_

_"Yes, princess of monsters, we exterminated all her species a long time ago, they were not controllable. But she, her human side gives us an advantage, she is stupid and manipulable. Make sure to keep her under your control ... "_

_Unfortunately for them, Hebi was not as stupid as they thought, growing up, her instinct became sufficiently so that she could easily differentiate evil from good. Little by little the grip that Tim began to weaken, he gradually showed his real face to make her obey and Hebi's love turned into hatred._

_She began to listen, to learn, while remaining a war machine. When she was sent on a mission for the first time, it was in a village that disrespected the celestial dragons, she had to exterminate the population, which she did. Hebi was nothing more than a well-trained animal that would do everything they wanted, which they had not planned however ... human part of the girl one day eventually regain the upper hand._

_"I'd rather die."_

_"What are you saying !?"_

_"I will never kill under your orders again ... In fact, the next person I will kill will be you. You and all the celestial dragons."_

_Tim injected her with blood as he used to do, he even tortured another slave before her eyes but the serpent woman remained impassive._

_"Oh ... don't worry Hebi, I know that one day, whether you like it or not you will kill, whether I asked you to do it or not. Because it is in your nature and because that a wild animal that has tasted blood, is unable to stop. "_   
  


"What do we do? She doesn't wake up."

Asked one of the worried pirates.

"I'm going to get Heat, you are watching!"

Said Len.

He returned quickly with the blue haired man. When he put his hand on her head, she got angry and bit his shoulder.

"Chief !"

"Back off!"

"Iris..."

Hearing her new name, her eyes suddenly opened. It took her time to find her bearings, what she felt in her mouth was ... It was ... She looked down at the arm she had between her fangs and leapt aside .

"I ... I ..."

"Damn it! Why do we have this thing on the boat !? She will eat us up while we sleep! She's a ..."

"Be careful at what you say Droy ..."

Said Heat observing the pirate who had already been rude to Iris at dinner.

"No, he's right ..."

Iris quickly got out of the room and headed for the bridge. Heat sighed.

"Clean this up for me and go back to bed."  
  


Iris had fled to the bridge, she had removed her clothes and was now in her aquatic form, she was about to dive when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Heat?"

"If you run away you are dead."

"Dead?"

"You are a pirate Kid now, if you run away, you become a traitor and Kid has only one punishment for the traitors."

"But ... I can't stay! I ...."

Iris' chest rose and fell quickly. She tried to speak but she didn't know how to make herself understood with words, unconsciously she ended up gesturing with her hands to calm down and Heat widened her eyes.

**"Do you speak sign language?"**

Said Heat, making signs in turn.

**"You can understand me ?"**

**"Before ... I couldn't speak without spitting fire, so I learned to speak like that before I mastered my power."**

**"Oh ... it was my mother who taught me, I only spoke Reptilian with my father and we found another way to communicate. I'm too dumb to understand your language anyway."**

**"You're not stupid ... And your place is here!"**

**"But I am a monster Heat ! This girl you saw was not me. I am a wild creature ..."**

Iris mounted her body, her private parts were covered with scales, her entire body was a magnificent emerald color. It was her true form and Heat was sure of it, he had never seen a woman so beautiful.

**"You are not a monster, I don't know what they did to you but I promise you that no one will hurt you anymore ..."**

**"You can't promise me that ..."**

Iris approached the pirate and smiled when she saw his distraught face, he really wanted her to stay ? He really wanted to protect her? The young woman approached him and put her hand on his cheek so that he looked at her.

"I want to stay ... But I'm afraid ... Wounded, you ..."

She said taking his arm that she had bitten.

"It's nothing, it's going to heal. Besides, you haven't poisoned me, I know what it's like to be afraid of hurting others. You can be stronger than them."

"Really ?"

"Yes, I promise to help you."

Iris smiles, this promise, he could keep it without a doubt. In the meantime, he escorted her back to his room which he shared with Wire, the other man was on call that night so he wouldn't be disturbed by the girl's presence.

**"Tomorrow we will start your training, you will also have to try to get along with your teammates, I will not always be there, I must also be with the captain."**

**"Okay ... Sorry again, Heat."**

Said Iris as she lay down near him, she licked his wound and the pirate patted her head telling her once again that it was okay, the doctor would treat him tomorrow. He tried to calm her down until she fell asleep in his arms, that night, for the first time in a long time, Iris had no nightmare.

Heat fell asleep soon after her and neither of them noticed that the wound on his arm was already starting to disappear ...


	5. Chapter 5

Iris woke up early, she hadn't slept much, but it didn't matter, she wanted to make peace with her comrades. Heat apparently got up even earlier because Wire was already there to rest.

" You are awake ? Well. Today you will help the cabin boys with the cleaning after your training. "

He said, getting ready to rest after his night on the lookout.

Iris nodded and was about to leave when Wire sighed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pretty bare outfit like the one he was wearing, but too small for him. He looked at Iris' body and moved to his desk.

"Heat told me that you didn't feel in your place, it's normal it's only been a day, you will get used to it, they are proud men, they are not used to to be with someone like you. "

Intrigued, Iris approached and used its tail as a seat to observe what the pirate was doing. Sewing?

"You're going to have to prove to them that they can trust you, on this ship, loyalty is the only thing that matters." 

After several minutes, Wire approached a cropped top and a skirt resembling his dress style. They went perfectly with the snake woman who for the first time she did not seem to be bothered by clothes.

"That way you can stay transformed for as long as you want, try to see. "

Iris, taken its aquatic form, the skirt remained glued to her size and also when it transformed into an animal.

"These clothes are made with an elastic band that expands and shrinks according to your size. I still have other fabrics if you like I can ... "

The hooded man was surprised when Iris cried out happily while turning around her tail.

"Thank you !"

" You're welcome "

He replied, hiding his blushing cheeks with his cape.

**

Iris let her supervisor rest. The sun had barely risen and everyone was sleeping, out of the corner of her eye, she recognized Heat, in the company of Killer and the navigator who were talking about their plans for the new world.

After washing, the reptile woman headed for the kitchen. Yesterday she had eaten a lot more than the others but she was so hungry ... Learning to share was something new. Maybe she could make it up for by preparing something for them ? Only problem, she doesn't know how to cook.

"I thought I saw you come in here." 

"Killer-san? "

He had taken off his weighted shirt to put on his apron again.

" What are you doing here ? Only those who can cook can come there. "

" To cook ! Learn ! "

"Do you want to learn to cook?" "

" Yes ! "

Killer tilted his head and seemed amused by the emerging determination in her eyes.

"Okay, this morning we are going to prepare something for your teammates, usually they do their own cooking, we will say that it is an exception. Start by breaking the eggs and putting them in the bowl. "

The masked man handed her an egg and she broke it in her hands before throwing what was left of the food in the container.

"Broken! "

If she could see behind her supervisor's mask, Iris would discover a startled face. She really understood everything in the first degree, she not only needed to train in combat, someone should also give her a boost in her education.

Two hours later, several men were already awake and Kid, seemed particularly annoyed this morning ...

"Damn it, why is it taking so long to prepare breakfast !? "

The cabin crew could not complain. After all, until their superiors had eaten, they weren't allowed into the kitchen.

Kid finally decided to enter and he was probably not ready to receive an omelet in his hair as soon as he entered the room.

"Oops ..."

"I told you, it's not a weapon..."

Iris timidly advanced towards her captain and removed the omelet from his face, seeing the murderous eyes of her boss she returned to hide behind Killer.

"It's nothing Iris, he groans but he doesn't bite. "

He said quietly, stroking her head.

"What the hell is this Killer !? "

"I received the help of an assistant, sit down, it's ready soon."

Still grunting the captain settled in his seat. Iris timidly approached him again, a cup of coffee between her claws.

"Sorry captain ..."

The redhead glared at her before taking his drink and signaling her to go, it was obvious that he didn't want to see her anymore. Heat and Wire came to take their places. Killer let the young woman bring the rest of the breakfast to the others who were waiting in their shared cabin.

"Iris! How are you doing You feel better ? "

Asked Len, still so happy.

"Yes ... I'm sorry for last night. "

"It's nothing, I too was homesick on my first night. "

The young boy accepted her dish and accompanied her to the room where the other men were on their side and seemed slightly nervous.

"Look, Iris cooked for us! "

The men's turned their heads to the little cart full of food and looked at Iris again.

"They were worried after you left, we didn't know you were a slave ... They're a lot on edge but they didn't want to be rude. "

"You talk too much Len!" 

Said Droy advancing towards them, he took one of the dishes in his hands then tasted the food, his eyes seemed much more relaxed compared to yesterday ...

"It's very good. "

His comment prompted other men to approach for lunch, the smiles that appeared on their faces satisfied Iris. Maybe she could finally find a place where she would feel ... Home ?


	6. Chapter 6

"Directly attacking your opponent is not the solution. If he is stronger than you you will be killed."

Said Heat to Iris, pushing her back to the ground again with his sword. The reptilian bit her cheek while massaging her buttocks, the pirate had not been a dead hand with it ...

"We're going to try again, you had to go back to the doctor today, right?"

"Yes ... I think he's afraid of me too."

Even though his face looked sad, Heat was smiling a little.

"You tried to bite him remember?"

"... he tried to put his hand inside my mouth ..."

Seeing the body of the young woman tense, he approached and put a hand on her shoulder, he did not know what to say to reassure her, he was not used to it. But he knew what it feels like to be different, trust is hard to gain.

"What if I came with you, would that help you?"

Iris' eyes sparkled and her fangs appeared along with her pretty smile.

"Okay, so let's finish training first. Concentrate, you have powers that you don't use."

"Is that why you didn't give me a gun?"

"You will have a weapon when you learn how to defend yourself, if I give you one, you just shot everywhere..."

Iris looked away, he was not wrong ... The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard Heat move his sword but he didn't move.

"Wait for the right time ..."

Her long ears began to move, she could hear his steps, his breathing ... And suddenly she realized, Heat was always leaning on the same foot, when he was about to attack, his breathing speeding up. His hands tighten around his saber, he was going to attack ... Now!

Iris pulled away at the last moment, opening her eyes wide, her pupils were completely black and her gills opened and closed quickly. She positioned herself on all fours and waited. The zombie watched, something had changed.

He approached to attack again but as if she foresaw where and how he was going to do it, Iris turned into a snake and curled between his arm and his neck, blocking his movements. Heat wanted to pull lightly to get free, without hurting her, but she tightened around his neck, if she wanted, she could cut his breathing.

Suddenly, the reptile withdrew, feeling something hot, burning!

Resuming human form, she looked at her mentor who smiled slyly at her as a red glow disappeared from his neck.

**"You almost burned me!"**

Said Iris speaking with her hands, that's what she always did when she was panicked.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. Come on, that's enough for today."

Happy to have finished her training, she changed into a frog and jumped on the pirate's head, snuggling into his hair.

First surprised, he said nothing, she couldn't see his blush anyway.

X

"So ... Aren't you going to throw acid on my things today?"

The reptilian was sitting in a chair, looking at the doctor with suspicion, her hair standing on end and her eyes forming such a fine line that it looked like she had no pupils.

"Iris..."

Heat's voice reassured her, he was back to her, not wanting to see her body while she was being assessed.

"I have ... already had confirmation of what I feared, the first time I gave you your exam ... They took them from you ... You know that, don't you ?"

Iris' hand rested on her stomach ... She seemed to be holding back tears as she touched her scar.

"They took ... Baby eggs ... All dead."

"What is she talking about ?"

"... It looks like she has enough confidence in you, so ... I noticed that she couldn't reproduce. With her blood, she should be able to be in heat and she should have wanted to reproduce but she can not."

"You mean..."

"I already had a baby ... But not survived. He wanted a weapon, they took my eggs, babies all dead ... Last, of my kind ..."

Iris jumped when she heard an extremely powerful blow. Heat had just kicked the wall, almost destroying the wall ...

"You are all determined to destroy my cabinet ..."

The doctor sighed, continuing to examine Iris. Little by little, she allowed herself to be done, the doctor continued to ask her questions about her past and the experiences that had been made to her. She remembered that one day a strange doctor touched her and took a large dose of her blood. Apparently he was not a doctor and he was not supposed to be there ... They called him the clown.

The doctor froze but said nothing, he let Iris go and rest. Once alone, he produced an old thesis that had toured the new world. The pirate Cesar Clown working for doflamingo. He would have created a demon fruit ... But it's only a legend ...

"This fruit ... It would have given those who ate it the strength of an animal, otherwise, a horrible thing would happen. Iris is the princess, in her blood, is contained a very rare bestial DNA .. . Her whole species has disappeared for scientific purposes ... What if ... "


	7. Chapter 7

_I remember that my mother liked to dance ... Sometimes I joined her and we danced until night fell. Avoiding the stones of the villagers on our way was a game. I remember the lullaby that my father taught me, I sang it when I was afraid ...._

I had accompanied Len on the bridge this evening, he was in charge of surveillance in the crow's nest with Droy, he always seemed to be avoiding me but he no longer had that murderous gleam in his eyes. Len confessed to me that his hometown was destroyed by creatures like me, he nevertheless seemed to have started to trust me a few days ago after I saved Len's life ...

_"Marines !!!"_

_Everyone was running across the bridge, preparing to fight. The captain seemed to be very excited to fight._

_Before joining the others, Heat had grabbed Iris by the arm and given her a dagger. She still didn't know how to defend herself well, but he couldn't let her fight without a weapon. The young woman watched the enemy boat approach and a shiver ran through her spine._

_"Iris..."_

_She looked at him trying to hide the panic in her eyes but he noticed and took her face in her hands._

_"Everything will be fine. They won't hurt you anymore, you're a pirate now and you're one of us, if you ever get in trouble come to see me or go to Wire."_

_"... I'm afraid."_

_**"It's good ... You will overcome it and become stronger, don't let it consume you, it's just like all those who say bad things about you, you know they are wrong. You know you not what they claim you are. "** _

_Iris smiled and breathed deeply. She was going to join the cabin boys but before she turned around and placed a kiss on the forehead of Heat._

_When the battle started, the young woman avoided being too close to bloodshed, she bit the opponents a little too close, poisoning them and plunging them into silent agony._

_"Hey! Come here you monster !"_

_She turned her head thinking that this words were addressed to her but they were for Heat, a hiss escaped from Iris' mouth but she did nothing, the man had not even had time to act, burning on the spot. She saw him then, the look of pleasure in his eyes, he liked to consume things, until there was nothing left. But why so much sadness in his eyes?_

_"Hey! Are you going to help the monster?"_

_On the other hand, that voice ... It was Droy, he had just slit a man's throat and was advancing with the beheaded head of a marine and advancing towards her. Iris put her hands on her nose and stepped back._

_"What !? You're not going to tell me you're scared of blood after what you almost did the other night !? If the boss hadn't found you be sure of something, I would have cut your throat myself for a long time! "_

_As if it were nothing, he pulled towards another man in white, his body falling to the ground._

_"Stopped."_

_She asked but a cry caught their attention, Len had just flipped into the sea._

_"Little brother !"_

_Little brother ? They were from the same family !?_

_Droy approached the railing and hesitated to jump, he had eaten a devil fruit, he had the power to control the spirit, he could show to his adversaries what he wanted but only on the weak of spirit. As he was about to jump, he stopped when Iris dived._

_The fight had already ended and several pirates had approached because there was no trace of their comrades coming up to the surface._

_"It's good enough enough I dive!"_

_Yelled Droy but another stopped him._

_"Idiot! Have you eaten a devil fruit, what are you going to do, drown !?"_

_"Look there !"_

_They all turned their heads when a huge turquoise tail emerged from the ocean. The water was really Iris' territory, it seemed to have increased tenfold at the waist. Between these clawed arms was the inert body of the young pirate. His body was blue and he didn't seem to be breathing._

_The reptilian watched him for a few moments before placing her lips against his. When she pulled them out, the young man's breath escaped as he spit water. From the boat, the pirates shouted and cheered on their new friend. Again on the ship, Droy hugged his little brother, making sure he was fine. Suddenly, the young woman collapse._

X

_"What did she get?"_

_"Do something !"_

_"Why did she collapse !?"_

_Said the pirates who surrounded Iris on her bed in the infirmary._

_"She was spending too much energy ... Len, didn't you notice something strange after she saved you."_

_The young man looked at himself and suddenly opened his eyes, the wounds he had had during the fight had closed._

_"What does it mean doc?"_

_"That this girl is not just a killing machine. Her blood contains the antibody to heal wounds, if she can poison, she can also heal. When her DNA comes into contact with someone, it's a part of her that she gives and it goes through her saliva. Heat, did you tell me that she had licked your arm after having injured you? "_

_The haired man nodded without taking his eyes off the sleeping woman._

_"Well you have your answer ... On the other hand I am surprised, she did not give in to her impulses. Yet my analyzes show me that she was on the verge of turning into an animal as if she were subjected to a intense stress. "_

_All eyes were on Droy but the doctor continued._

_"But she resisted ... She interrupted her transformation herself to go and save Len, her human instinct was stronger than the beast."_

_"I..."_

_"She wakes up !" Said Len approaching her._

_"I ... am human."_

X

Since this misadventure the crew seemed to have integrated her well. Some had even started wanting to teach her to read and write. The day she left the infirmary, Droy had arranged for her to have food on hand when everyone threw herself on the plate. He said nothing but he seemed to see to it that the young woman recovered correctly.

However, one thing bothered her. Heat had been avoiding her for almost a week now, has she done something wrong? She knew the captain would start asking questions if they weren't training together. And then ... She was attached to his presence. The next day, they stopped on an island in order to stock up on supplies now that they had more mouth to feed but also because the men did not know when could they have a new moment of relaxation in the new world. As everyone was about to descend, the captain called Iris into his workshop.

The reptilian turned into an animal when she saw all the shiny metallic pieces on the floor, jumping on it and playing with it like a cat. Kid looked at her quite disconcerted before taking her by the collar and making her sit on his desk. He watched her, his hairless brows frowning.

"You can breathe underwater can't you?"

"Yes captain."

"How long ?"

"As long as I want!"

Kid smiled and pulled out a plan from his desk drawer before placing it in front of the young woman.

"What is it captain?"

"With your strength as a sea creature, do you think you could get big enough in the ocean to take us to the new world?"

"Me? But you can't breathe underwater!"

"Don't worry about that, I already have my idea ..."

He said with a terrifying smile on his face.

He took a few steps from the young woman then asked her to go out, he wanted to see her in the ocean. Her gigantic body could wrap the ship with her tail and she could even carry it with her bare hands, she was almost as tall as the princess mermaid.

"Do you think it'll do the thing Kid ?"

Killer asked watching Iris catch fish for dinner between her fangs as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"When did you worry so much about Killer?"

"I'm just saying that if she ever leaves us because she sees something bright in the water I would kill her."

Iris leaned over the boat, leaning over the ship until Kid and Killer found themselves before her big eyes.

"Good ears and I will not let go of my comrades!" She said, squinting at the masked man.

Killer crossed his arms and advanced towards her, he put a hand on her face and caressed it, she purred and released the boat projecting a big wave of water on the two companions who remained motionless.

"No ... Actually, I'm going to kill her now."


	8. Chapter 8

Iris was finally allowed to go to dry land, she liked the feeling of the earth under her bare feet. No sooner had she come down than she felt someone catch her and drag her into a corner of the city.

"Len!? What's going on !?"

"Hush ! They will see us !"

"Who's " they "?"

"Wire and Heat ..."

Iris turned her head and saw the two men in front of a building where several women in small clothes saluted those who passed by and invited them to come inside.

"These women ... Did they know them ?"

"No, they don't know each other Iris. That's how they do it to attract customers."

"Customers ?"

"... for sex Iris ..."

"Sex ..."

Iris knew this word well, even too well. Is this where they did this? With these women ? ... They were pretty. Why did Iris feel angry ? Nobody had done anything nasty, nobody wanted to harm her and yet ... When she saw one of the women placing her chest against Heat's chest, Iris came out of her hiding place and spread her fangs to spit.

"Iris no!"

Yelled Len, but the two men had already turned around.

"Iris, Len? What are you doing here?"

Wire asked while watching the barrels behind them they were hiding.

"Um ... I was playing hide and seek with Iris ?"

He said hoping it would be believable even if the expressions on their faces showed that they didn't believe them.

Heat still didn't look at her ... Why didn't he look at her?

"Let's go Wire ..."

He simply said to his friend, he was about to enter but Iris put a hand on his arm, he quickly freed himself looking at her with big eyes. And she wondered ...

"Are you... Scared of me ?"

Understanding that she had misinterpreted things he wanted to speak but Iris' eyes were already full of tears and when he wanted to touch her, she spat on him before fleeing. Wire adjusted the cape over his head and sighed.

"I told you it would happen if you weren't honest with her ..."

Len's eyes widened and he looked at his supervisor who was looking at him with hatred, then the young man finally realized.

"There is nothing between me and her boss! She is a good friend but I don't like her that way, I swear to you! I already love ..."

The young man fell silent and quickly looked at Wire before blushing and catching up.

"You didn't want to see her anymore because she interests you?"

Heat stuttered and tried to search for words but couldn't find anything to say and just clenched his fists.

"Boss ... If I may say so, it's not because of her past that you shouldn't tell her. She suffered but she is ready to move on, maybe not too fast but she trusts you more than anyone else on this ship ... "

Heat looked in the direction in which Iris had disappeared and glanced at his best friend who motioned for him to join her.

"So ... Um, boss Wire, were you going to go to a strip club?"

"I just wanted to prevent Heat from doing something stupid that he will regret later, these clubs do not interest me."

"Oh..."

"Is that why you've been following us since we landed?"

Len blushed.

"What !? No I ..."

"I was planning on having a drink at the tavern, do you want to come?"

"... Yes with pleasure."

X

Iris had stopped running and stopped in front of a clothing store, watching the window display and the other women inside with interest. Is this the kind of woman men love ? They had no gills, no long ears, no tails ... Would she be more appreciated if she looked like them ?

"Oh, what a strange creature ..."

Said one of the vendors who had come to arrange the sign for her shop. It was always that, they always found her a new name, never human ...

"What are you doing here alone ? Do you want to look like a human, right?"

"Look like human ?"

"Hmm ... I think with makeup and another outfit you could look like a real lady, would you like to try ?"

Not feeling any threat coming from lady, Iris followed her into her shop, she made her try on a few dresses and tops and offered her those that she liked, even if she could not wear them often, she was happy to have her own outfits. The salesperson had told her that it was anyway clothes that she had to return because she could not sell them.

Then she offered to put makeup on her, but on her flaking skin, nothing seemed to hold.

"By the way, what kind of species are you, at first I thought you were a fish-woman but they don't look like that."

"I ... I'm human, like you."

The saleswoman stopped her makeup and looked at Iris before laughing in her face.

"So you ... You're really funny! You like to play right ? You really are a funny litlle girl, by the way where are your fam..."

"I am human !!!"

She shouted again, swinging the makeup on the counter. The saleswoman grabbed her arm firmly, almost hurting her.

"Listen to me little one, I want to play with you but don't come to mess up my store, now go away!"

Leaving the clothes that had been offered to her, Iris quickly left the store, tears in her eyes as the woman laughed again with her colleagues and the other customers. Suddenly, she hit someone and almost fell back but an arm held her, hugging her against a warm chest. She wanted to move away but her arms tightened around her. This heat, she can recognize it anywhere...

"Heat?"

His sad face showed relief in finding her unharmed, he kissed her forehead and Iris looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No Iris, that's not why I avoided you ..."

"So why ?"

"I'll tell you, but not now, on the boat okay ?"

She nodded and ran a claw through the pirate's blue hair.

"So ... not angry?"

"No, I'm not angry.

She smiled at him but tears appeared again in her eyes when she heard the laughter of the women in the shop. She put her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"Did they make fun of you?"

Iris nodded and asked him to leave but instead he took her in his arms and stared at the store before opening his mouth wide and blowing flames on it. Anyone who made fun of Kid Pirates had to pay the price ...

Several people arrived and called for help to put out the fire. They were looking for how it started but the culprits were already gone. The crew had to stay on the island for a few more days so they shouldn't be chased right away.

Heat brought the reptile woman to his room and closed the door. He put her on his bed and went to get a damp cloth to clean her face of the flowing makeup.

"Heat? ... Do you ... Do you think I'm pretty?"

Surprised by his question he looked at her and took her cheek in his hand, she rested her head on it and closed her eyes, Heat hesitated and brought her lips to him only to back away at the last moment.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He climbed onto the bed and pulled her against him, keeping her warm. Iris' tail wrapped around him and she purred dropping into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still daylight when Heat woke up, it was late evening. Iris was still asleep, she whistled slightly and had drooled over his chest. She was adorable even while sleeping. The pirate tried to free himself, but all he managed to do was tighten her grip around his waist. Sighing, he stroked her hair and decided to wait for her to wake up, she had still tears on her cheek.

He couldn't bear to have hurt her, at first he thought what he felt was friendship, a bond that connected him to her because they were both considered monsters. And then finally, Wire made him understand the feelings he really developed for her. He considered her a woman, she was no different from the others just because of her appearance, or her childhood. She knows how to fight, she understands what surrounds her and... He would lie if he said that he did not find her pretty. After all, maybe his teammates were right in making fun of him that he was romantic ...

However, there were two reasons why the pirate did not dare to admit what he was feeling. First of all, because of Iris' past, men torture her, and maybe now... Love was something that scared her now. And then ... The last relationship that Heat had did not end well, she said she loved him, but when he had to go to sea and he became a wanted pirate. She started to be afraid of him, she cheated on him and ran away. Usually he kills everyone who hurts him, but ... He couldn't do it this time.

_"Heat ... Let me go ..."_

_"You cheated on me !? "_

_"What !? Did you think I was going to sit there, quietly waiting for you while you sail the seas ? How can I be sure you wouldn't sleep with someone else? ... Oh yes, no one wants you, you have a frightened head. "_

_"You said you loved me as I was."_

_"Heat ... We say a lot ... We were kids, it was before... All of that..."_

_She touched the scars on the side of his mouth and sighed._

_"I'm leaving, I met a man who ... Will give me another life than all this stress and all this madness ... Damn! You really believe it !? Do you believe in One Piece !? It's a story we told ourselves when we were still children ... "_

_" Who is this man ? "_

_"A sailor, so I advise you not to try to find me ..."_

_Suddenly he grabbed her arm, his gaze was cold and dangerous, he scared her ..._

_"Heat? Heat! Let go of me you hurt me! "_

_He pressed her against the wall of their house, her head hitting the wall, causing a thud, blood spilled down the back of her head and he understood what he had just done. He let go of her, she was crying ... A man entered the house on hearing the noise, it was him, her new lover._

_"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone, but she said you wouldn't hurt her."_

_"I was ... I was wrong. He's a monster... "_

_She said looking at him terrorized._

X

"Heat? ... "

The pirate came to himself, he hadn't noticed that he had squeezed Iris so hard that his fingers had plunged into her hip.

" Sorry ! "

He said, walking away quickly. He turned his back on her and looked at his hands, his body was trembling ... Suddenly, two small arms saw wrapped around his chest.

"All is well ... Nightmare went away ..."

He smiled and put one of his hands on hers and let her come in front of him.

"It was not a nightmare, more a memory. "

" Bad ? "

" Yes... "

Iris thought about it and let go of her hand to make signs.

**"Is that why you were avoiding me?"**

" Yes. "

**" Can you tell me ? "**

He couldn't resist her eyes, he wanted to avoid her so as not to make her suffer, but it was the opposite. He also wanted to change his mind but no one was able to take away the feelings he had.

He pulled the young woman back to the bed again and he thought about the best way to tell her.

**"If you don't know where to start ... Can I ask you a question?"**

**" Which ? "**

**"Where do these scars come from? ... "**

She touched both sides of his face, he hesitated a little but let her caress his face, his skin was so soft, it smelled salty, like the ocean and... a little bit like a barbecue, it made her hungry...

**"When I was little, I scared other children because I did not smile, I was always fithting with Kid, Killer and Wire, but one day I was alone they got together and drew me a smile with knives. "**

Iris' gills spread and she put her hands over her mouth. It was more a matter of instinct, as if he could still feel the pain on his lips. Iris leaned towards him and placed small kisses on these scars. Of all the things she had done so far, this was the thing that made Heat blush, his face was hot and red like the captain's hair.

**"You're all hot ... Are you okay?"**

**"Yes ... This is ... This is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You ... You are not like other women Iris. "**

**"I know ... I don't look like the others ..."**

**"Yes, but that's why I'm attracted to you, you don't have to look like them. You are beautiful as you are. I... "**

Heat stopped talking when he saw that the reptilian pupils had grown.

**"Iris? "**

She moved back to the end of the bed and avoided the pirate's gaze. Had he scared her too ? No ... Her face was gradually reddening and she was breathing quickly.

**"Do you ... do you like me?"**

**" Well yes. "**

Wrapped with her tail, the young woman seemed really disturbed this time and it was the first time he saw her like that, she was not embarrassed by the fact that he saw her naked, but she was when he it was about feelings.

**"The last time I was in love ... I was told that I had to live for the one I love, so I lived for him ... But it hurt. "**

**"Living for someone ... That doesn't mean you have to do everything the person you love wants. It means that you have to live your own life while sharing your fears, your fears, your dreams. To live for someone is to keep moving forward out of love and not out of obligation. "**

**"Love ... Do you ... Do you feel Heat love?"**

**"I just know it's something strong ..."**

He came closer again and she didn't run away.

**"To be honest with you, I have to tell you my first love story. "**

In telling his story, the pirate felt relieved of a burden. Iris understood why he had moved away and didn't hold it against her anymore.

**"So ... Do you like to hurt?"**

**"Only when necessary, but yes ..."**

**"Have you ever wanted to hurt me?"**

Heat looked at Iris' neck and ran his fingers over her gills, tickling her and making her shiver.

**"Not make you suffer, but see what I could do to you yes. And you ? "**

**"Hmm ... Blood is always what excites me ..."**

The reptilian leaned over and put her lips on the pirate's neck, he felt his fangs bite his skin and lick a little of his blood before moving away, she had made a pretty mark on him.

**"... Heat, if we don't know what our feelings are yet, what are we going to do?"**

**"Do you want to stay with me?"**

**" Yes. "**

**"Me too, so ... Let's keep staying together and we'll see when the time comes."**

**" Okay... "**

She said coming to purr against him. A noise at the door broke the mood and Heat went to open the door slightly annoyed which made Iris laugh.

"Dinner will soon be served and you are the only ones who are not present yet"

Said Wire looking at his friend with a smile, Heat's face relaxed and he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Iris, let's go eat." "

The young woman nodded and followed him, he took her hand in his and they walked to the bridge where some curious pirates glanced at them when they saw that their new recruit was sitting at the table where were their superiors.

"But ... this is Wire's place." 

She said worried.

"Not tonight, he told me he was going to eat somewhere with Len on the island. "

" Oh... "

She jumped when Kid stroked her head.

"Relax kitty, we're not going to hurt you." 

After a few caresses Iris began to purr and relaxed beginning to eat quickly.

"Why did you bring her to our table, Kid is already eating enough like this." 

Sighed the blonde.

"Hey! "

Said Iris and the captain at the same time, they looked at each other, their mouths were full of food.

"You're so little... Is that all you can eat?"

" Many !!! "

"Then prove it!" 

Killer and Heat watched this strange food competition as the other pirates decided to make bets on who would eat the most.


	10. Chapter 10

"A fish ? "

"No, it can't be a fish."

"Iris give us a hint, am I on the right track?" 

" Yes ! "

"See, I told you! "

After dinner, the pirates decided to organize a guessing game. And for now, nobody could find the word of the young woman. To complicate matters, she spoke with her hands. Little by little, they learned to understand the shapes she made with her hands while in turn, they taught her to read and write. Killer was also upset when he found her one day, drawing on the walls.

"I know ! It's a king sea king! "

Yelled a crested pirate.

" Yes ! That's it ! "

Happy to have found, the man offered himself another glass.

Leaving her turn to someone else, Iris was about to return to sit down, when she felt Droy's gaze fixed on her, he motioned for her to come closer. He was not alone, other men came behind him and placed a large crate at her feet.

" What is that ? "

"The captain didn't want to be noticed too much, however ... You will need this in the new world." "

Droy opened the crate in which there were clothes, cosmetics, jewelry, books and even new pencils. (Killer had confiscated her after forcing her to clean up.)

" It's for me ? "

Tears started to run down the young woman's cheeks.

" It's for me ? "

She repeated to convince herself that it was real.

Droy bent down and took out a small bracelet from the trunk, he was wearing the crew's Jolly Roger. Her first name was engraved on it.

"I think ... It is not enough to be human, to behave like a human, I understand it now ... Some of us have been obnoxious with you, but what I did to you ... I wanted revenge because I thought you were a government thing that killed my family and friends just because it was orders ... I thought you were like them. I'm not asking you to forgive me, the captain said I deserve a punishment and it's up to you to give it to me. "

Droy pulled out a blade and placed it under his throat, handing it to Iris.

"I disobeyed orders and sought to kill one of my comrades. That's all I deserve. "

All eyes were on them. The reptilian approached and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We don't hurt ... Our comrade. "

The young woman took the blade in her hands and planted it in the ground. Then she ran her fingers over the blood flowing over the man's neck and looked at her fingers before making a small cut in her hand.

" What are you doing !? "

"In my culture ... When you want to become a brother in arms, you make a blood pact. You, you share a cup? Well, we take an oath on life. I wouldn't hurt you, you're my nakama now."

She said, holding out her hand to him.

"Nakama? "

Droy looked at her surprised, she had learned this word not so long ago, but she already understood his importance and she considered him a brother? Droy felt he was going to cry, he took Iris's hand which brought her close to him and hugged her. The other pirates began to shout for joy and started to party.

If they weren't already drunk at the start, some men had brought back new barrels of beer while others started making music.

" Do you want to Dance ? "

Iris asked Droy who still couldn't believe he was still alive.

The reptilian dragged him with her and she began to jump on the spot and make incongruous movements with her body which made his companions laugh. Gradually, she forced everyone to dance, the men tried to reproduce her strange dance steps half drunk but all happy to have a new comrade, the pirates began to sing songs at sea, holding on to each other and drawing the attention of a few passers-by to the port.

Heat was still at the large table with his superiors, watching his little protege dance and laugh with everyone until Kid nudged him.

" What are you waiting for ?"

Kid asked, cheeks slightly red from alcohol.

The blue haired pirate finally got up from his seat to join the others, the reptilian was just below the skull at the front of the bridge, she was talking to the doctor who seemed no longer to be afraid of her. Noticing the zombie, the doctor straightened his glasses and smirked before leaving them alone.

"Heat! "

She said, still with her wonderful smile.

" ... Is... "

He was twisting a strand of hair with his hands but he couldn't finish his sentence because the crested pirate that many nicknamed the rooster arrived to offer a dance to Iris.

"Mmm ... did you want to ask me something Heat?" 

" No nothing. "

The young woman knew he was upset, he was a shy man so he would never admit it.

"Excuse me my chicken but I promised this dance to someone else !"

Saying that, she ran to Heat and grabbed his arm to pull him with her onto the track. He looked at her with big surprised eyes.

" You do not want me ? "

In response, Heat smiled and placed his hands on the waist of Iris before training her in rhythm with the music, the reptilian could not help laughing when he spun her and lifted her in the air before the catch her. It is as if time has stopped.

X

" It does not bother you ? "

Killer asked Kid.

"What? "

"They have become close, it is the first time that we have a couple on the boat. "

"As long as it's not a problem, they can do whatever they want. Heat is loyal and the little one ... She's with us now. "

"Yeah ... It's been a long time since I saw him smile. "

"He still has strange tastes, I wonder how he will tell her that in bed, he prefers to be dominated ..."

"Said the one who still dream for fairies ..."

"Oï ! "

A sound like laughter escaped from Killer's throat.

"Apparently there is a lot of trouble near Marineford. "

Continued the blond, plunging a straw into his glass.

"Yes ... The capture of Ace with burning fists, if it is the brother of the straw hat and Whitebeard gets involved, it will become very interesting. "

He said with a macabre smile on his face.

"I suspected as much." 


	11. Chapter 11

Little by little, the men started to go to bed, leaving with their friends who were already starting to fall asleep. Wire and Len had returned, Iris quickly glanced at her friend who joined his brother, the two men seemed happy. Len was as red as a beet and was telling his big brother about his evening, which seemed to have weighed less on his conscience.

For its part, Iris was still in the arms of Heat, the last song had just ended. They shyly parted from each other, already missing each other.

"Well ... Good night Iris. "

" Good night ! "

She said a little too loud, she hated the feeling that this feeling gave her, it's as if each of her actions was excessive. Why was she doing this? Was it the fear of making the same mistake ? Did she have the right to still believe in something like that. It's as if she forbids it all alone. But ... He made her heart beat so hard. She couldn't deny it.

Iris quickly went to bed to try to calm down. She put on one of the new pajamas she had received and went to bed. Unfortunately, the morphée's arms didn't come that night. Nightmares invaded her mind, the mark on her back burned, remembering the foul taste and smells of her cell, blood, sperm ...

The cries of her friends she couldn't save, her punishments ...

_"Hebi! This is what your name is now! You understand !? "_

Planting her claws in the covers, Iris woke up in a sweat. The doctor had already given her anxiety medication, but it didn't work.

She could no longer stay in this heat, the young woman go out of the dormitory and take a glass of water. But it was still hot ... Finally, she went to the bridge and dived into the ocean. The sea was her friend, enveloped and protected by the creatures of the sea, she began to feel better.

Taking this moment, Iris jumped to the surface, letting her body splash several drops of water around it, as if it were shining. Wanting to play a little more, the reptilian amused herself by jumping and diving out of the water like a fish, it almost seemed like she was dancing. What she didn't know was that two gray eyes were watching her, waiting for her to come and rest on the railing for a break, her body shining, thanks to the ocean which reflected the light of the moon.

"You can't sleep too Heat?" 

"How did you know it was me?" 

" Your smell... "

"Did you catch everyone's smell?" 

" ... No. The captain and the others are more ... Familiar smells, we all live together so I can easily recognize them. "

" And me ? "

Iris got up, and approached the pirate almost crawling, she stopped in front of him, fixing his eyes and taking his face in her hands.

"You ... you have a smell that I like. A scent of ash, leather and ... »

She didn't finish her sentence and looked away.

"Iris? "

"Because of my captivity, I know very well how to recognize when someone is attracted to me ... But because of my genes, I can also feel it ..."

She said looking at him over her shoulder.

Heat blushed and it was his turn to look away.

"You mean since all this time?" 

"Yes ... But ... I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was impossible, why would you fall in love with a used thing like me? But I heard your heart beat faster when I was close to you, your heart rate that is accelerating, your eyes that dilate ... And today when I saw you with this women, I couldn't bear it, I'm sorry ... "

The young woman wrapped her tail around her body as if to protect herself, she felt vulnerable and for the very first time, she really felt like she was naked in front of him.

"Me too ... I was jealous ... of your relationship with Len. "

Iris' eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth so as not to laugh too hard. Poor Heat, he didn't know that Len was gay, in fact if they were so close, it was because he had only confessed to Iris.

" I'm going to bed. "

She stopped laughing, had she offended him?

Quickly, she ran towards him and faced the pirate, he was not looking at her and had his fists clenched.

"Heat ..."

"You know how I feel, sorry, I know you don't see me the same way ..."

" What do you know about that !? "

Heat was surprised to hear her scream but even more surprised when she threw herself on him and put her hands behind his neck to draw him into a kiss. When he did not answer, she thought she had made a mistake but was immediately reassured when two strong arms brought her close to him. Her lips were cold and dry while Iris were sweet and salty.

The pirate tried to gain access and her mouth and she let him do so, her tail writhing, to form a heart.

Heat touched one of her fangs and she shivered, he caressed her back, as if he wanted to erase her past. He finally put one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. The young woman was starting to run out of breath but she didn't want it to stop ... When Heat caressed one of her ears, Iris let out a groan between her lips.

"Heat ..."

He finally let her go and she laid her head, panting against his chest, trying to catch her breath. Their tongues had danced together, their two bodies overflowed with heat, her claws were on his naked chest, each time she caressed him, he gave her chills. When her breathing returned to normal, she looked up at Heat, it looked like he didn't know where to go.

"Hey ..."

Iris called him by placing a hand on his cheek and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at her and she felt herself melt ... No one had ever looked at her with so much sweetness, a true wind passed over the boat and she tightened against him.

"You're going to catch a cold. "

"I'm never cold by your side. "

Heat smiled and led her to the crow's nest, never letting go of her hand. Two cabin boys who were on watch looked at them with a big smile. Oh no ... They had seen everything.

"We're taking over for tonight, go to bed." 

"Yes boss! "

When the two men passed by Iris, they whispered something that made her blush.

_"I know one who is not going to sleep tonight ..."_

"I forgot, tomorrow you will be cleaning up with the new recruits." 

The smile disappeared from the two boys faces and they started to argue, who was at fault.

Once the two troublemakers left, the pirate approached Iris who had curled up in a corner.

"Iris? "

" ... I can not... "

Heat didn't understand right away until the words of the two men came back to him, he quickly reassured her.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do it." 

"But one day ... you'll want to. And if I'm still scared ... I could never give you what you need. "

First of all, he was surprised to see how well she expressed herself, the lessons with Killer seemed effective. Then he came to sit near her and invited her into a hug.

"I can wait, there is no one else I want except you ..."

His words managed to reassure her. The two watched the sea, while Heat hummed a song to pass the time.

"Where does this song come from?" 

"... It's an old love song my parents sang to me. "

" Do you like singing ? "

"From time to time, I'm mostly a big fan of music. "

Her eyes sparkled a little as he spoke of his passion.

"Could you teach me? "

A smile appeared on his sad face, he stroked her hair and she purred.

He started to sing again, accompanied by his beauty who was trying to keep up. Heat would remember that night for a long time, the night he felt loved again.


	12. Chapter 12

The days were strung together and were not alike. Just a few days after leaving the island ... The world had changed again. Whitebeard was dead. Even if Iris was only a beginner, in piracy, she had of course already heard of this great man, whom she respected. When he cried out that the one piece existed, her whole body was covered with immense happiness. The one piece ... Even his father, one day wanted tofound this treasure. Whoever finds it ... could change everything!

This man in the straw hat certainly looked interesting, but her captain accepted her and he too was determined! He had made her a promise and she would follow him until the end of his adventure.

It was the time when ever to move into the new world, all were still in shock because of the battle at Marineford. Which meant they had free rein. Kid had completely transformed the ship, the skull's mouth at the front of the ship closed and the skeleton assembled to form an underwater protection, with metal implants, allowing the captain to direct it. There were also small windows through which pirates could observe the outside.

In its gigantic form, Iris, attached to the Victoria Punk, dragged the ship under the ocean to the path of the new world. They had filled up with oxygen, but it was better, do not drag, underwater, they were vulnerable ...

The young woman was really in her element, she swam almost as well as a fish man, her hearing, allowed her to spot the sea creatures nearby and to avoid them. The men were captivated by the beauty of the ocean, however, the whole ship trembled, when Iris stopped abruptly, hands on her ears.

"Captain ..."

She growled.

" What is happening ? Why are you stopping? "

"Someone ... Someone is playing music ... This noise is unbearable! "

" Music ? I do not hear anything. "

However, there was a sound, Iris was suffering, it was visible on her face, she was the only one to hear this noise.

"Kid! "

Killer say, showing him a shape, getting closer to them. It was a boat and not just any ...

"Apapapapapa Wouldn't it be Eustass Kid?" 

"You ..."

The captain's eyes were murderous. Apoo had already provoked him to the archipel ago and he still wanted to kill him.

"As I see it, I am not the only one who have taken the road. Mmm ... is this thing yours? "

He said, pointing to Iris.

"My ultrasounds protect us from all sea creatures, their gills are so sensitive ... What if I increase the volume ? ..."

No sooner had he said that, Iris screamed in pain and stared at the pirate with a glare, a ball of acid formed in her throat and she spat it on the loudspeakers of the enemy captain, who looked at her aback.

"A reptilian !? Your species is supposed to be dead! "

"I feel rather alive ..."

"Captain beware!" 

Kid had taken advantage of the intervention of Iris, to attract metal, several weapons were now directed towards the bubble of protection of the opposing boat. The supernova smiled and blew in his flute-shaped fingers to create a new melody, which nailed Iris to the ground.

"Release us Eustass, or I kill this thing and restore the balance of species. "

" Really ? And why should it not be the opposite? It only takes me a second to drown you all. "

The pirates were quite tense, their captain was nervous and on the underwater, they did not have the advantage.

"Killer what do we do?" 

Wire asked.

"Nothing yet, prepare to fight or in the worst case, to rise to the surface. "

He said starting to spin his scythe.

"There is no chance of survival. "

Announced a voice.

The two captains turned their heads, a batch of cards blocked Kid's weapons, while small voodoo dolls obstructed the sound that was causing Iris harm. The reptilian had the impression of having straw in her ears.

"Hawkins? "

"Do you also want to die?" 

"I'm just crossing, just like you. You can resume your fight, when I'm gone. On this ground, my chances of survival are diminished, you will die before reaching the new world, if you choose to fight. "

"Like I'm going to believe your stupid card game!" 

Apoo, however, seemed to think.

When the magician passed between the two ships, the musician decided to run away.

"We'll see you in the new world Eustass ! "

He shouted quickly, making the captain furious.

"Iris! Hey, are you ok? "

Len had approached her friend, as close as possible to the window, so that she could hear him.

The young woman seemed exhausted, she looked at her furious captain, whom Killer was trying to calm and she felt bad, as if she had failed.

"Iris ..."

Her eyes rested on Heat, who could see the sadness in her eyes.

"We're almost on the surface, do you think you can do it?" "

She clenched her fists and straightened up, this time, she also wrapped her tail around the hull of the boat and jumped, Iris propelled everyone to the surface. All of them clung to what they could, the pressure, sticking the pirates to the ground, or to the walls near them. The bright sun blinded them. The waves were raging as they hit the sea again, head on. The ship regained its normal appearance and so did Iris. She had clung to the railing and had her head spinning. When she was about to let go, some men just caught her.

" I succeeded ? "

She had her answer, hearing the shouts of joy from her comrades, just before pass out.

The pirates hastened to take her to the doctor.

"She swam all day, without the slightest break, she carried the weight of the boat, so far protecting us from the danger. This little one needs rest ... She's not a machine! "

Said the almost furious doctor talking to himself, even if everyone could hear him ...

During the night, Iris had a fever, in turn, the pirates came to see her and Killer brought her several dishes which could have put her back on her feet, but at each of his passages, the plate was always full and she was still asleep. Two days have passed ... When she woke up, the room was plunged into darkness, she was afraid at first, not recognizing the place.

Suddenly the door of the room wing opened, making room for the captain, in person.

" You're awake ? "

" ... Yes. How long have I ... "

" Two days. "

"Oh ... are we in the new world? "

" Yes. "

"... Captain, I am ..."

"Put it on. "

He handed her an object, which she watched for a few seconds. It looked like the transmitter of a snail-speaker, transformed into small earphones. Once placed, Kid pressed a dial shell and seemed to wait for a reaction.

"Can't you hear it?" 

"What? "

" Put them off. "

She did so and put her hands over her ears, the noise ... In an instant, the captain had given her the earphones. And suddenly, she understood, it was to protecting her.

"Heat also told me that your neck is your weak point, don't let anyone know that or they will enjoy with your pain." 

Iris nodded, stroking her gills.

She thought he was going to leave the room, but she was surprised when the hand of his captain came to rest on the top of her head.

" Good work. "

He stepped back without another word but stopped again, his hand on the doorknob when he heard tears.

"Captain ... why? Why did you accept me into your crew? I ... I took so many lives ... I'm weak, I'm not smart, I'm afraid ... Why didn't you kill me ... That day? "

"Because you wanted to live. "

"Huh? ..."

"We don't choose this life, we fight to survive. "

" But... "

" Shut up ! "

Iris jumped when Kid, grabbed her by her top and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Stop being so naive, if you still dare say that in front of me, I'll take care of you! Do not try to depend on me, Heat or someone else, live to move forward and not to die ... "

He released her and walked away for good.

"I want you on deck tomorrow, show this world what kind of person you are, show them who the Kid Pirates are ..."

And that's what she did ... Despite she was tired, and her injuries, Iris was up the next day, ready to listen to the orders of her superior.

"I hope you are ready ... To conquer the new world! "

And Iris watched them, her friends, her comrades, Wire, Heat, Killer and her captain ... She had finally found her dream ... Her reason for living. The adventure ... She was no longer alone and she would protect them at all costs, just as they would for her, the first to consider her as a person, her family.

All this was enough to give Iris enough courage and determination. And with these comrades, she shouted with hope, fist in the air, towards this new adventure that awaited them.

"At your command, captain!" 


	13. Chapter 13

We can say that the captain does not waste his time ... We did not stay long on the island of the fish men, we simply restocked, before hitting the road, as far as I know, Kid and Killer already had a plan.

Nevertheless, I think I will come back here one day ... It must be the first time that I am not the one who is stared at, no, in fact, all the villagers seemed on their guard in the company of humans ... Some children, approached me without fear and they even wanted to touch my scales, however ... There was sadness in their eyes, something that I could not decipher, anything, it was not Kid problem.

After a few days at sea, we landed on a new island, infested with monsters. I still impressed my comrades, communicating with them, it was my native language after all. The monsters may be strong, but the crew managed to terrorize them in less than a day, so they could have stayed alive, as long as they stayed away from our base. Despite everything, I went every day to this creatures who were my fellows. At first frightened, they began to communicate with me, they recognized me by my smell, that of my father, the king of monsters.

"Your father ... was outdone when he died, princess." 

" Who ? Who is this person who could exceed him? "

"All over the world ... Everyone knows him, by the name of Kaido. Your people ... served as their experience, to create the devil fruit they give to their men, the smile. "

"The smile? ..."

"So have you finally understood?" 

Iris turned around, the doctor was by her side, leaning on a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"Pitt? You knew it ? "

The doctor sat down next to the young woman and took another stick, the smell disturbed Iris nostrils.

"... I always wanted to be a doctor and help people ... Maybe it came from my father who was a sailor. "

" Your father ? "

"I have always admired pirates, but compared to many men, my father was not against my choice of life. He even taught me everything he knew about the sea, so that one day I could sail too. And one day ... He didn't come home, he always told me to be very discreet about my pirate ambitions, so that the navy wouldn't backfire on me. So when he disappeared, I decided to make my own investigation.

I have always admired the work of Vegapunk ... One day I inadvertently met one of his teammates, Cesar ... This man ... Madness could be read on his face. He was jealous of Vegapunk because he was still considered the second best scientist after him, so one day he stole one of his creations. It was a project that Vegapunk, himself had not continued, but Caesar, believing himself above everything, decided to carry out this project. He had betrayed him ...

Apparently, the marines, gave my father a mission ... to capture several children with strange abilities ... We told him that it was ... Just monsters. But he became attached to this children who were to be given to the celestial dragons. And before he could deliver them, he tried to free them and he got killed, considered as a "traitor." 

"And ... children ? Their parents, their families ... What happened to them !? "

Iris suddenly laughed, she grabbed the doctor's throat and pressed it against a tree.

"Why are you telling me this doc?" 

"Because ... When my father captured the child of the king of monsters ... The woman he fought and who did everything to resist was human. She was also ... A traitor, an ex marine. "

"My ... my mom? "

"Your name is Elena, you are the daughter of" Mary Kartelow "and the monster called "Klaus.", They have only one child, the princess, who was captured and sold to celestial dragons for the sum of 1,000,000 berry's. "

Iris let go of Pitt, her head was spinning and nausea ... Her mother ... She remembered ... A long white coat on her shoulders ... The writings on it were the symbol of one. ..

"Captain ..."

That's it ... She remembered, both of their faces ... She raised her hands before her eyes, to recognize them, as if they were not hers.

"My name is Elena ... My name is Elena ... My name is Elena ... This is the name my mother and my father gave me ..."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip to the blood, she never wanted to forget, never again.

"Elena ... I ..."

" No. I don't want to apologize doc, if that's why you were so rude to me when we first met... Well it's stupid ... "

" But... "

"Who else knows? "

"I told Killer about it, he probably already told the captain. "

"Well ... So in this case let's not talk about it anymore. Elena ... is dead. My name is Iris, now. This is the name you gave me and this is the name I choose to wear. "

The doctor nodded, Iris sighed and helped him to his feet. She still felt bad, Pitt accompanied her back to the camp so that she could rest.

When they got to the base, Heat and Wire were still missing, she frowned, it had been a while since she had been able to be alone with him and she was starting to miss him ... But she knew that he had his responsibilities, they still had a lot of work to do, before they could really take a break.

"Iris !!! "

The reptilian hugged Len, his brother was behind him as always and he greeted her, still shyly.

" What is going on ? "

"Killer gave us permission to go explore a stranded ship on the coast, we're going with the others, do you want to come?" "

" Why not ? I need to stretch my legs ... "

The young woman turned to the doctor, she stroked his hair, surprising the older man, before leaving with his companions. He did not suspect that he had given her a new target, after the celestial dragons, Iris would be determined to destroy Kaido and his empire ...


	14. Chapter 14

When the small group of pirates arrived near the stranded ship, Iris immediately felt, something disturbing her, like a tingling in her spine. But she just thought that she still felt bad because of what she had just learned.

"Let's start at the bottom before it is consumed. "

Ordered Droy, while they were all descending into what appeared to be the remains of a pirate ship ...

"I ... thought I heard something." 

"It must be a mouse. "

"No ... There is a smell, but I don't understand ... It is so weak ..."

"There is no one alive on this boat Iris. "

And yet if ... This smell ... It is that of a man ... But it is as if he was not on the boat ... It's impossible!

"Hey! Look, I think I found a treasure! "

Len went over to a chest at the back of the room, Iris walked in her turn, she put her hand on the wall and she felt that something was not right.

"It ... It's not wood. "

The reptilian's eyes widened, before Len could touch the chest, she jumped forward and pushed him.

"What's going on Iris !? "

"Nobody move !" 

The shocked men did not move any more.

"It took me a long time to understand what was bothering me ... If I cannot smell the men on the boat, it is because they are not here. And if I don't feel anything on the boat, it's because we're not on it. Have you noticed ... We are in broad daylight, the sun is high in the sky and yet there are none of our shadows on the boat? "

Suddenly they understood, this place was a trap. However, the ship was not an illusion, otherwise they would not have been able to board it.

"Whoever pulls the strings must have a devil fruit, I would even say that they are several ..."

"So why they didn't kill us when we got on the boat?"

"Because they need us ... They want to take us hostage, I don't know what's in the trunk that you were about to touch Len but ... He must surely serve as bait. "

Suddenly, the cellar door closed on them. Laughter echoed in the room ...

"Girl clever ... I didn't think a child would understand my trap..."

"Get up bastard! Come fight! "

" Fights me ? Only against you two? "

" We both ? "

Droy and Iris turned around, their companions had disappeared. But when !? They hadn't even screamed ... Furious, Droy suddenly started shooting into the walls of the boat.

" Stopped ! It's not... "

But it was too late, suddenly, the wall of the boat was transformed, it suddenly stretched and began to absorb Droy. Iris grabbed his hand but it was too heavy, he was carried away, without her being able to do anything.

The enemy pirate laughed louder ...

"You ... you're a fruit user ... aren't you?" 

A face appeared in the wall of the boat, just behind Iris, he licked her ear and the young woman jumped but he grabbed her with his arms.

"You just saw right my darling ... I ate the fruit of fantasy. It gives me the power to take shape and merge with everything, as soon as your friends and you set foot on the boat, you were doomed ... I really want to see the head of your captain when he will see that you are trapped in my body ... "

The sticky hands of the pirate went down to Iris' legs and her eyes widened, that look ... She knew him too well. But she couldn't lose consciousness now, she had to stay clear and find a solution ...

"So ... are you the captain of this ship?" 

"No ... My captain has gone to spy on your crew with the others, his name is "Haritsu Kendiyo" ... The new world is a very dangerous place for little things like you, when we leave home, I would ask him if I can keep you, I like stubborn women like you. "

"Ah yes? ... So ... Do you think women are just things you can own?" 

Iris cold tone immediately worried the pirate.

"I'm going to ask you once, I don't know who you think you are ... But you're going to let me go before I get really angry ..."

The pirate burst out laughing, what could a little woman ... 

An inhuman sound suddenly escaped from the enemy, it was untouchable! How an unarmed woman could have ...

" My face ! What did you do to my face !? "

"My specialty ... is acid. "

She said, bringing back her long tongue, which had licked the face of the man who held it.

"You shouldn't have shown yourself to me, now I know your weak point, when you're outside the wall, it's possible to touch you." 

"You are ... only a whore!" 

"I never know what it means and I don't want to know it." 

Killer told her that she shouldn't say those words anymore.

Iris escaped from the pirate's grip while changing into a lizard, before the man understood what was going on, the reptilian had attacked him again with her fist, armed with the haki. The man was thrown against what seemed to be the real wall of the boat, it was as if the room was cracking.

"You ... I'm going to ... kill you." 

Disappearing again into the wall, the enemy nonetheless let Len escape from his body by accident.

"I ... Iris. "

"Move! We can't stay there! "

The young woman grabbed her friend with her tail and hastened to open the door which was no longer locked. The shape of the man changed again, he was going to go through the door.

"He is invincible in this form ... He will no longer take the risk of showing himself in the open air again, so he will attack everything ... But this is again what will cause his loss, if he does not can't leave this boat, I'll sink it! "

The pirate pushed Len out of the bridge and she jumped into the ocean, she grows and grows still ... Until resuming her form of sea monster. Her big hands grabbed the boat, which she started to crush. The pirate's cry of pain could be heard from where she was.

"Poor idiot! If you kill me, you know that you will also harm your companions !? "

"No ... Now that you can no longer hide, as soon as your body comes into contact with the water, I will recover all my comrades ..."

And that's what she did.

For several minutes, Len waited on the sand, until Iris finally emerged from the water, her mouth was wide open, each of her companions was hanging on one of her fangs.

"Iris! "

Once all on the ground, her companions did not know what to say to her, she was drying her hair, as if nothing had happened. When did she get so strong? From where they were, they could have seen her using her haki for the first time ... Had she learned to use it with the monsters of the island ?

"Iris what you did was ..."

"It was incredible! "

She blinked, surprised by the enthusiasm of her comrades and hid her face with her hair, she blushed slightly, for the very first time, her companions looked at her with a new look ... As if they were finally aware of the woman they had before their eyes.

"Please ... I've already given my heart to Heat ..."

She said making them understand that she could hear their heartbeat accelerating thanks to her ears.

"So ... sorry! Don't tell the boss! "

They all yelled at the same time, the young woman burst out laughing.

Their joy was short-lived, the pirates turned their heads when they heard Droy scream in pain.

"L ... Len !? What are you doing !? "

She yelled when she saw her best friend stab his own brother.

**"You are really like idiots** **... I did not release this boy by chance, I wanted him to be safe on dry land so as not to risk being hit by water... "**

"You ... you are still alive!" "

A viscous liquid escaped from the young man's ear, he was crying but his body was controlled, he could do nothing ...

 **"Kill ...** Kill me ..."


	15. Chapter 15

Iris wanted to take a step, but the pirate howled.

**"If you make a move, I kill the kid!"**

Len knew that his friends could not do anything to help him, with the little strength he had left, the young boy decided to go towards the sea ...

**"What the hell are you doing kid, if you think you can drown me? I will hang on to you until we both die. "**

"I prefer to die ... Rather than doing it again due to one of my comrades ..."

" Hold on ! Take ... Take me in his place! "

Len then turned to Iris.

**"Mmm, it's true that you would make a most interesting host, in addition ... You don't fear water. But who tells me that it is not yet one of your traps? "**

"If it was a trap ... You would have already known, if I let you take my body, you can run away wherever you want thanks to my body ..."

The pirate seemed to weigh the pros and cons, but finally he approached her. As soon as he touched her, Iris felt something dark and slimy enter her, the pirate's voice echoed in her ears.

**"Good ... And now, if I took care of your ... What ... I can't move. "**

Iris' skin became hard and dry, with a sharp blow, the young woman pulled with her fangs on her skin, ripping it off.

**" What are you doing !? You're crazy !? "**

"I am a reptile ... I change my skin, it's in my nature ... And you, you are trapped in my worn skin, it will become harder and harder and paralyze you ..."

The fibers of Iris' skin tore as she left, the remnants of her worn skin falling to the ground. Obliged to change form, the pirate finally resumed his human form ...

"So here you are finally ..."

The man screamed in terror, seeing two bright yellow eyes staring at him, like an animal staring at his prey.

"You ... you are a monster!" "

Suddenly, the man's eyes widened ... This shape, this power, he had heard of it when he was younger, but it was only a legend. A monster created by the navy ... A creature that was called ...

"Acid Nightmare"

"Oh ... It has been a long time since I have been called like that ... I hate those who think they are superior to everything, as if they had created this world ..."

The man tried to merge with the sand to escape, but Iris' skin still stuck on him, he could not change shape.

"Because once they find themselves on the ground ... These men who took themselves for gods, become ants, parasites that I can crush with my hand. "

"Iris! "

The young woman grabbed Droy's blade, he had thrown it at her, a smile on his face.

"Please, you take care of it for me ..."

He says while being helped by the others.

" Well. "

The young woman placed the blade in her mouth, which was now impregnated with poison.

"I'm going to teach you something ... With my hearing, I'm perfectly capable of knowing where your heart is, listening to each of your beats ... Anxiety, fear ..."

She licked the drops of sweat running down the man's face, while rising above him. She leaned close to his ear.

"Your death will be long and painful ... Because I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to let my friends have fun with you, one after the other ... But with the poisonous blade that I'm going to plant you all close to the heart, you will beg to have a quick death, because your skin and your bones will melt, slowly ... Very slowly, until nothing is left of you ... "

Shortly after, a crew very close to them was panicked, they were all attacked and captured by a gigantic snake ... All prisoners and unable to flee, the pirates were led to the rest of the crew which was celebrating, having heard of exploits of Iris by her friends.

"Well ... what do we have here?"

Kid asked, a smile on his face.

"Pl ... Please. "

"Please? You're the captain... And you're you asking for mercy? "

His gaze then rose on Iris.

"Release them ..."

" ...Thank you. "

"We will tie them up and crucify them later to give them to the monsters." 

" At your orders..."

Once tied, their mouths were bandaged to stop hearing their moans.

Iris went back to the camp, she saw Heat looking at her, with the same look as all the other men. She smiled and was about to walk towards him when suddenly she froze, why was she so shy all of a sudden? Looking up, she saw he was still looking at her, however, Iris looked away and headed for the hot springs. Wire then patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You should go talk to her. It seems that she is not the type to take the first step ... "

"... But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" 

"Did you see how she looks at you? She is waiting for you to come to her ... "

Wire pointed to her and Heat saw while she was still looking at him, biting her lips, when their eyes met, she blushed and took her things, to go bathe.

The men respected their new comrade very much, so they had made sure that everyone came out of the water when she wanted to bathe. It was the first time she saw hot springs, when her feet went into the water, she uttered a cry of joy.

"It's all hot!"

Impatient, she plunged suddenly into the water, having fun blowing bubbles. It was one of her favorite games but strangely ... She was not having as much fun as she thought, maybe she should have dared to ask Heat to join her earlier ? It was not the first time he was there during her bath, after all.

"Iris? "

Tightening her towel around her waist, the reptilian turned and it must have been one of the rare times when we saw her blush. Heat was at the edge of the pelvis, simply wearing a towel around his waist, he had tied his hair and the heat of the water, was already starting to be visible on his body, she had seen his torso millions of times but Iris was ... Really intrigued this time.

"Heat? "

"Can ... Can I join you?"

As the young woman took several seconds to answer, he thought at first that she wanted him to leave but she quickly caught up.

" No ! You ... You can stay. "

With a nod, Heat in turn entered the water and sat next to Iris on the hot stones. Their arms were touching and everyone could feel the heat that the other gave off, Iris shivered, his contact had so missed her. But the pirate pulled away slightly.

"Sorry. Am I too close? "

" No... "

She grabbed his hand in hers and their fingers intertwined.

"I missed you Heat ..."

He looked at her surprised at her declaration but she kept her head down.

" Me too. "

Iris looked up, her eyes were bright. Heat took her cheek in her hand and she let herself rest against it, as she used to do before. His towel started to fall apart and he wanted to put it back in place but she prevented him from doing so.

"It's good ... I feel good with you. Do you ... Do you want me to cover myself? "

Iris let go of Heat's hands, he now had her towel between his fingers, he could choose to put it back, or drop it ... His gray eyes met again, those emeralds of Iris, she smiled at him. She still had that look ... Full of love.

Little by little the pirate's big hands let the towel fall into the water.

Her scales did not hide her body this time, he could totally see her. All her wounds, the scars from the whip ... And yet, she was magnificent. Her scales shone thanks to the dripping water on her skin, her gills and her ears seemed panicked, her small breasts, the tips all pink and were already pointing because of the temperature and she stood there ... To look at him shyly .

" You are beautiful... "

His words always managed to make her blush. Iris walked over to him and pressed her chest against his chest, she tiptoed to be able to kiss him. Heat felt the claws of the one he loved gripping his back firmly, but not enough to hurt him, there was something different in the way she kissed him, she had never done it like that before. She uttered small groans that she was unable to hold back ...

"Iris ..."

When they parted, Heat saw her eyes, full of lust ... Her pupils had doubled in size.

"Heat ..."

She wasn't going to say anything else, he didn't need it, if he ever noticed that she wasn't comfortable, he would stop.

He caressed her neck tenderly, placing his lips on her gills, she let out a sigh. His hands caressed her back, drawing small, soothing circles. Iris' instinct made her do something too, but Heat took his hands.

"No ... you don't have to do this, not tonight. No one has ever made you feel pleasure, right? "

"Pleasure? "

"Please let me show you how I feel about you. If you ever want to stop ... "

She kissed Heat again.

"I trust you Heat. "

The pirate took his companion in his arms and led her back against the rocks. He made her sit on it, she looked at him both curious and excited. She couldn't help it, a little laugh go out of her lips. Heat kissed her lips again, he seemed like he could not do without it, few wouldn't think that a man so cold in appearance could be so sweet. But that's why she loved her, yes, Iris had no doubt about it, her heart was not cheating on her this time ... It had been more than two months since she traveled with them , but even within a week, she could have recognized this smell. That of sincere love.

He went down from her neck to her chest, whispering words of love to each of his kisses.

"Iris ..."

Her little body trembled between his fingers, finally he went down between his thighs. Iris had never felt anything like this, her executioners had never tried to make her feel the slightest sweetness. So when Heat's lips came into contact with her skin, she let out a little cry of surprise, what was that feeling?

He licked her femininity but had to stop because she seemed far too sensitive to continue, instead, Heat tucked a finger in her and Iris let out a sigh. He continued with another finger, starting to move slightly watching her reactions and what could do her the most good. Heat took one of her breasts in his mouth and she started to feel something coming inside her.

"Heat ... I ..."

He lowered her closer to his ear, he nibbled lightly and the young woman freed herself in a cry, thrusting her nails into the man's back. The pirate caught her and hugged her tightly. He waited for her to catch her breath before letting her stand. There was no noise around, just them ... The young woman let herself go in the embrace of the pirate for a few seconds, her heart was beating at a crazy speed.

"I think ... I think I love you Heat. "

Their eyes met, Heat was surprised but did not stay stoic for a long time, he could read the fear in Iris' eyes. With an affectionate look, he stroked her cheek and brought it closer, for another kiss.

"I love you too, Iris. "

Her heart suddenly sank and she started to cry.

"Iris? "

"I ... I don't know why I'm crying ..."

"Are you hurting somewhere?" 

"No ... I ... Heat ... Are we good people? "

Where did this question come from all of a sudden?

"Has Killer ever told you what he learned about me?"

"He said ... that you would probably tell me yourself."

And that's what she did, she told him everything.

"We ... We kill everyone who gets in our way, have you ever wondered if ... There weren't really innocent people in the lot?" 

"Yes... But if we don't fight ... They'll kill us, because they're marines." 

Yes ... That's how the eternal war is. The only way for these two rivals to get along, would be to one or the other toabandon... And she knows where that to lead her parents.

"That's why we have to fight for our dream. We are going to change the world. "

He intertwined his fingers with hers, he had the determined look, Iris smiled at him, for that look... She would do anything. The couple remained a few more minutes in the water, they finally left when Iris started to fall asleep, when they returned near the camp, a few whistles and applause were heard. Iris blushed, it was obvious they had heard it, Heat glared at the men and they all stopped. The young woman laughed and returned with her lover to they aunt, they still had a long night before them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the last chapter! Don't forget to read the notes at the end, a surprise awaits you, thank you for following this story to the end! ^^

Almost a month ... The captain had lost his arm. He hadn't been out of his room since ... At night, we could hear horrible cries, probably because of the nightmares. Killer-san ... He too was not doing very well, during the fight against the red-haired Shanks, he too was injured in the arm, trying to protect Kid. Unfortunately ... He fell seriously ill, his arm was nearly amputated and no one on the ship had blood compatible with his. All his wounds ... All this blood. Iris suggested that the doctor take her animal blood, but even if the killer could bear it, there was a problem. Iris' powers weren't powerful enough to heal him fast enough, it would take ... Too much, which could cost her life.

Meanwhile ... Every day, they stood outside Kid's room, bringing him food, which he barely touched.

"Didn't he go out?" 

The doc nodded, Heat and Wire sighed, I walked towards the door, as soon as I turned the handle, a lot of knife flew in my direction, narrowly avoiding me.

"Go away..."

Iris stared at his captain and stepped into the room, Heat grabbed her arm.

"Let me ... try ..."

" You're crazy ? "

She smiles at him.

"Aren't you supposed to know me now?"

"I can't let you go. "

"I didn't ask for your permission. "

"If you get hurt..."

"He won't, trust me ..."

She put her hand on his.

" Please. "

Heat looked into her eyes and sighed. He let her go without leaving the corridor, suddenly, a metal noise caught their attention, the captain was looking to bring his weapons! That was it ... The captain was crazy. He was unable to regain his senses or be lucid when Killer was not by his side. But he didn't want to hurt his crew, I had to stop him before he did something he regretted. Before a gun could enter the room, Iris closed the door, under the terrorized eyes of her friends.

"Iris! What are you doing !? Do not approach, the captain is not in his normal state. "

" I know ! So don't be silly there either! "

The reptilian approached her captain enough to see him, look at her with an unhealthy air ... So was that it ? This hatred that all humans are deep inside, this mask that everyone hides deep inside, every day ... She won't let her captain hurt himself, this pain, she knows it better than anyone, the thirst for blood in his heart. There was only one way to fight it.

"Captain ... If you don't calm down ... I would have to calm you down. "

Kid knocked, in the wall which was right next to her, the metal shards hurt the young woman on the cheek. He was an uncontrollable beast, but also ....

"Do you really intend to harm your comrades, Captain !? "

**"SHUT UP WOMAN! "**

In a few seconds, he was already in front of her, grabbing her by the throat, lifting her, before pressing her against the wall.

"You don't know anything ... Do you think you can calm me down !? I'm going to break your bones! "

"Very well ... But know that each blow you give me is you, you are going to hurt yourself, more than I suffer. "

" What... "

"Hatred, anger, rage ... It's the captain that everyone thinks they know. But ... That's not why you are like that, I can feel it ... Your fear. "

Iris was suddenly thrown across the room, she cried out in pain. Her back had just hit one of the windows and a few shards were on her back, when her blood fell to the floor, Kid's eyes seemed to become sharper.

Iris straightened up and walked towards him, she limped slightly ...

"Don't come near!" 

" I will do it ! What are you going to do captain kill me !? I am not afraid ! Because I trust you! "

" How can you... "

Iris quickly moved closer and punched him.

"Do you really think it will get better after destroying your boat and terrorizing your crew !? You think that ... I'm just a kid who doesn't know what it is to be afraid of something so stupid... That be afraid of yourself ? I said it already though ... I am capable of the worst, but I chose not to let myself be consumed by my negative emotions, to have the chance to live ! I want to get stronger! Because you all pushed me to become myself again, so if you plan to stay there, locked up to play, to the one who is hiding. I'll pick you up and take you to One Piece myself if necessary... Because I still have faith in you captain ! "

Iris went towards the door of the room, without turning around, once her hand was on the handle, she turned one last time to Kid, he looked at her, but we could not know what he was thinking, she sighed .

"It is only a defeat captain, it does not change the respect we have for you, lose a hundred times, a thousand times, if in the end, it allows us to become stronger and reach our goal. Tomorrow is another day, we will crush everyone on our way. So ... Show the world who Captain Kid is. "

When she was on the other side, Heat caught up with her, it was only a few scratches, nothing she couldn't cure thanks to her monster blood.

At the first light of day, the captain was on deck, up before everyone else. He turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps, he opened his eyes wide.

"Killer ..."

His arm had taken a strange shape, several veins were visible on it. He greeted his friend before coming to watch the sunrise with him.

"It's the blood of Iris ..."

He whispered, his voice still weak.

"The doc told me ... that she had pumped a large part of her blood, to give it to me, she did it for several days and could not stand up. "

Kid remembered then, when she came to see him yesterday ... She was limping, he thought it was because of her injuries, but she was like that, even before going back to her room.

"It looks like she helped you too ... She grew up fast." 

"Don't speak of her as if she were your child..."

"However, that's how she sees us ... I was wondering ... Who would be able to manage our fleet, there are a lot of pirates who want to join us, we will need several ships and be separate of Heat or Wire would not be to our advantage ... "

"A promotion ?"

Killer just looked at him.

"Do you think she can handle it ?"

Kid didn't answer, Heat and Iris were awakened by the sound of someone pounding on their door.

"Boss ?" 

Heat opened the door, but Kid's gaze immediately fell on the young woman, she got out of bed, naked like a worm, not as if she was ashamed.

"You will really have to dress woman, when you are going to be in the company of your subordinates." 

"Subordinates ? Why ? "

"Because you are now captain, you will take care of our fleet alongside Heat and Wire, but in our absence, you will be responsible for headquarters and our troops if we are needed. "

Announced Killer who came in turn.

"Captain ... You are sure of ..."

"Are you questioning my choices?" "

Iris smiled at him, with all his fangs.

"No, the idea didn't even cross my mind. By the way ... I had something to tell you ... "

" What ? "

Before Kid understood, Iris had already jumped on him, hugging him, the little blush on his cheeks, did not escape anyone !

"Welcome back, captain!"

They still have a long way to go ... Their adventure was just beginning but if one thing was sure, it was that the crew of Kid Pirates was more ready than ever to face the new world !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for following this story until the end ! I wrote a story, about Eustass kid the name is "A love story on the seas", and a crossover with Mey and Iris, is available, in my story "The fairy and the reptile".  
> Thank you again, and see you soon !  
> Sorry for the long speech, all the stories are available on my profile !


End file.
